Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional grill device, e.g., a waffle iron, includes a lower grill unit 11, and an upper grill unit 12 pivotally connected to the lower grill unit 11. The lower grill unit 11 includes a gridded lower grill plate 111, and the upper grill unit 12 includes a gridded upper grill plate 121. To make a waffle, a batter (not shown) is first poured onto the lower grill plate 111, and is spread manually and evenly on the lower grill plate 111. Next, the upper grill unit 12 is pivoted down to cover the lower grill unit 11 with the batter held therebetween. The lower and upper grill plates 111, 121 are then heated to cook the batter.
Since the batter contacts the lower grill plate 111 for a time period longer than that of the upper grill plate 121, it is relatively difficult to achieve the same degree of crispiness for top and bottom sides of the waffle. Moreover, it is relatively difficult to determine whether or not enough batter is poured onto the lower grill plate 111. Even if a measured cup is used to control the amount of the batter poured onto the lower grill plate 111, it is still relatively difficult to form waffles that have uniform shape using the conventional grill device in different operations of the waffle iron, thereby adversely affecting the consistency in the quality of the waffles made.